dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortality Saga
The Mortality Saga is a story-line which takes place after the Galactic Patrol Arc. The plot begins within Zeno's Palace, where the Gods of Destructions and the Supreme Kais debate whether or not mortals shall receive or tap into God Ki due to potential rebellion and unbalance within the universe. Ultimately, the votes go in favour of banishing God Ki from mortals. Following this, Goku and Vegeta begin to feel weaker and are un able to tap into their Super Saiyan Blue transformations. However, Frieza retains his power due to him not actually possessing God Ki. With this new act in place, Goku and Vegeta worry about protecting Earth from future foes, including Frieza. Contents * Episode 1 - The Great Debate: The Gods amongst all universes debate over the use of mortal god ki. * Episode 2 - A Devestating Outcome: The Gods end up voting against mortal god ki, thus Goku and Vegeta and more outstanding mortals get their ki revoked. * Episode 3 - Panic in Universe 7: Goku and Vegeta are anxious about the loss of their greatest power. Thus, decide to visit Whis for a solution. * Episode 4 - Goku's Last Plea: Goku (with Whis and Vegeta) are taken to Grand Zeno where he begs for the return of their lost power. Zeno decides to offer Goku the chance of receiving God Ki once again by facing off with an opponent in an exhabition match. * Episode 5 - Goku vs. Tabuu: Goku faces Tabuu from Universe 1, who seems to be immensely strong. However, Goku has a trick up his sleeve. * Episode 6 - Goku vs. Tabuu Part Two: Goku and Tabuu's match continues, with fears for Goku's failure. Tabuu uses a spiritual technique where Goku is unable to land an attack. Goku is finally knocked out of the ring. * Episode 7 - Desperate Measures (Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta): Unable to re-attain their ki, Goku and Vegeta work to perfect Super Saiyan 3 before Frieza launches a new attack on Planet Earth. * Episode 8 - The Ultimate Power of Super Saiyan 3: Bulma and Trunks are stunned by Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Vegeta explains that he was able to tap into this power when he first began training with Whis. He then explains that Super Saiyan 3 has incredible fighting potential. * Episode 9 - Unlock Our Potential Supreme Kai! - Gohan makes an exciting suggestion regarding Old Kai and his potential unlocking abilities. Goku and Vegeta travel to the World of the Supreme Kais. * Episode 10 - Frieza returns to Planet Earth: Frieza proceeds to scout Earth for the Dragon Balls once more. To the might of the Earth's special forces, Majin Buu is sent to bide time. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta struggle to sustain their Super Saiyan 3 forms through the process. * Episode 11 - The Power of Buu: Using his power gained from the Patrol arc, Majin Buu causes trouble for Golden Frieza. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta are temporarily killed in order to sustain their trained Super Saiyan 3 transformations further for the potential process. * Episode 12 - Earth's Forces Unite: Gohan, Piccolo and Android 17 aid Buu as the Earth's forces team up once again against Frieza and his force. * Episode 13 - Behold! The Ancient Power of Super Saiyan 3!: Goku and Vegeta's transformation is complete! Behold! Super Saiyan 3 at it's best! Goku and Vegeta are revived by Grand Kai and are taken back to Planet Earth. Frieza is amused by Goku and Vegeta's lack of power. * Episode 14 - Ancient Power Awakens: Vegeta demands that the others surrender the battle so he can face Frieza himself. To everybody's surprise, Vegeta and Frieza are neck and neck! * Episode 15 - Primal Prince: Vegeta's new power surges through him, calling an even greater power which causes grief for Golden Frieza. * Episode 16 - The Greatest Tag Team! Goku and Vegeta vs. Golden Frieza: Goku joins the fight and both Vegeta and Goku face off against Frieza at his strongest! * Episode 17 - Temporary Truce: The battle is stopped by Lord Beerus and Whis. Beerus demands that Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Buu, Gohan, Piccolo, Android 17 and Android 16 travel to Zeno's Palace. * Episode 18 - Big Dilemma: Shocked by what they have been told, the fighters of Universe 7 band together in Zeno's new plan which merges all universes into one whole universe.